


Lizard Ass

by DistressedHydra



Series: Smash Smut Challenge Season 2 [1]
Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Casual Sex, M/M, fuck should i tag any of ridley's freaky lizard stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24835717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistressedHydra/pseuds/DistressedHydra
Summary: Ridley isn't a great training partner. He's rude, loud, and has a great ass???
Relationships: Ridely (Metroid)/Zelgius (Fire Emblem)
Series: Smash Smut Challenge Season 2 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796485
Kudos: 1





	Lizard Ass

**Author's Note:**

> this was randomly chosen so it doesn't make me a scalie for writing dragon porn

“Nice ass!” The giant lizard next to Zelgius shouted as their gym trainer bent over, as part of a demonstration.

“He is performing his job, Ridley. Do not interrupt.” Zelgius glared.

“I was paying a compliment, babe, if you want one just keep ogling me with those beautiful, blue eyes.”

Zelgius stood up, “I am here to further my training and grow stronger, not to flirt.”

Ridley stretched one of his legs outward, showing off his muscular inner thigh, “Oh, same here. But wouldn’t you know it, having gay sex is a great way to get stronger!” He flexed, “Here’s the proof.”

Zelgius glared at Ridley again, then up at their trainer, “Is this true?”

The trainer at the front of the room bit his lip, then nodded, “Of course! If this is your first time, I can help you through the motions.”

“I see. This must be the power that Ike channeled to defeat me.” Ridley was making a strange hissing sound and holding his beak shut, “Very well!” With one smooth motion, Zelgius tore his shirt, pants, and underwear to shreds, “Have at thee!”

“Fuck! That’s sick!” Ridley lunged to the ground on all fours, opened his beak, and wrapped his long, girthy tongue around Zelgius’ dick, “Hold on tight!”

Zelgius held his head sideways. Ridley’s breath was so hot that it only took a few strokes before he was sweating. His scales were held in place by sinewy, strong muscles that were stronger than any human Zelgius had faced.

The trainer touched Zelgius’ hips, “Try thrusting at a steady pace!”

Zelgius followed his example, and soon he was sweating for another reason.

**Author's Note:**

> is it a trope if i've used it fifteen times in a row. also just like usual all characters are canonically trans tysm ly bye  
> Also, yes, i am writing a season 2! took me a whole year to get back into it but y'know
> 
> thanks for reading, feel free to leave comments, i love getting feedback!


End file.
